ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Find all Medalliums
They are going to find Jak and they saw a Ship Whisper: I saw an Abandon ship! They saw it and they saw Jak Unconscious Keira: Jak! Dexter: Phew Keira: And stop that, Dex! We have to save him! Hours later Jak is on the bed, and then Usop is awake Keira: Jak, you're alright. And, what's happen to you? Jak: Well... The Medallions... and... the stone chest- someone's taken them... Next thing I know, the pirate got attacked... but I don't know who it was- I haven't seen his face from a black hood Gumdramon: The Organization 15 Digimon! Jak: I found a way out of the cave... but that Mysterious person sent a horde of scary monster after the Pirate's.. I've seen those guys before... I think all the Pirates are gone, and I'm the only who survived... Keira: Are you gonna be okay? Jak: I'll be fine... I think I need to take a nap. He take a nap. Gumdramon: It's our turn. Keira: We'd have to be prepared. We have no idea what's out there. Dex: Well, whoever it is, I am going to kick his butt. But first, we're heading back to town. Cause we're set sail! Keira: Just like that? Dexter: Just like that! He left the Dining room and he saw something Dexter: I don't remember inviting you. A Black Coated person appeared Gumdramon: So it was the Organization. We'll handle this! ????: The Darkness of men's hearts- drawn to these cursed Medallions, and this Heartless- a veritable maelstrom of avarice. I wonder, are they worth to serve the Organization 15 Digimon? Damemon: And you want to say something? ?????: Exactly! He disappeared, and they fight the Heartless and they defeated it and it feel overboard USApyon: All, right! Shoutmon: Not yet! They saw the Black Coated person appeared, and he take off his hood it was Jokermon Dexter: Alright, throw him overboard! Gumdramon: Got it! Jokermon: Parley! Dexter: Huh? Komasan: Parley? Whisper: That one is a Pirate Code. Anyone who say "Parley" must not be hard til negotiation are complete. Gumdramon: Why would we have to spend time with that? Whisper: Well, it was they say, rules are rules. So, what are you gonna say. Joker: I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies. Dexter: So you're gonna take it back to where it belongs? Jokermon: I will. First a few souvenirs... for a memories. Dexter: Huh? He Summon his Nobodies and they take 4 Four Medallion away Komasan: Oh No! We cannot stop the curse, unless we get the Medallions back! Dexter: Well, you have cross the line for this. Jokermon: Oh really? They saw the Heartless comes back to life Dexter: Guys! He's all yours! Then it blast them to the abandoned ship Jokermon: Fire! The Ship got blast from the Cannon from the the other ship All: Guys! Back to our Heroes They survived and they saw Dexter look undead Damemon: You stole the Medallions again? Dexter: If I would be selfish for this. Jibanyan: Selfish? Komajiro: So why are you looking like an undead person, Zura? Dexter: Last thing I know, that monsters attacked us even me. Yet, why is your body look so okay, except for me? Whisper: Cause we're Yokai. We can't died. They look at Whisper Whisper: What? Oh, you mean the Digimon. Gumdramon: That's still doesn't make sense to us. Dexter has turned back to normal after he the Moonlight Komasan: Well... maybe the reason you're all okay is because you're not from this world. USApyon: There must be a different law or something? Shoutmon: Yep... we're always just passing through... (sigh) I wonder if we go back home again. Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Whisper: Guys.... Shoutmon::(Laugh) We're kidding. Luckily we didn't get cursed from that gold. Dexter: Would you be quite. We got to find a way to leave this place. They went off and they saw a Nobodies USApyon: Look! They saw the Medallium with it Dexter: A Medallium! Hurry! They defeated the Nobodies and Luffy grab the Medallion Dexter: We have to find three of them. Shoutmon: How do you know? Dexter: I always gets a keen eye. Or else he won't set sail free for very long. Damemon: Huh? What's that? They saw the Ship Keira: We found Dexter and the others! Dexter: They finally found us. Let's get onboard. After they, they saw Dexter look undead Jak: Oh no, Dexter. Look what they done to you. Dexter: Well, it's not good for a rotten body's like that. Shoutmon: It's the Organization 15 Digimon. They're the ones behind it all. Whisper: I wonder where they went. Jak That crazy joker took the chest and his monster with him into some strange hole. Keira: We saw them leave from inside the men's cabin. Dexter: And you cannot fight them much? Jak: There's so many of them. Dexter: Then what should we do? Keira: Gumdramon. I think we'll need your help. Gumdramon: Sure. Keira: First, let's find all the Medallions. Otherwise, the curse will be broken, and the monster will remain invisible. They are fighting the Medallion and they got them all Gumdramon: That's four Medallion. We got them all. Dexter: Now how should we find the chest? Jak: If we find the Hooden Joker. We'll find him. Shoutmon: Maybe at the Town. Keira: How come? Shoutmon: Organization 15 Digimon are after the People hearts. So they're gonna go wherever there's lots of people. Jak: So. They are gonna hurt them? Dexter: Looks like we have to set sail to town. And I don't know these Organization Digimon's are. But I'm gonna say they're making pirates look like proper gents. Jak: Well, Dexter, then... we have to help! Dexter: Then let's go back! They went back to town Category:Crossovers